Lost in you
by Abnoba
Summary: Sirius and James are always teasing Severus, then Remus' friend, Sue, comes along, (remus and Sue havn't talked sense they were 9, for something that happened) And she defends Severus,what'll happen? Sirius and JAmes get pissed, will they hurt her? R&R (f
1. Chapter One

Lost in you  
  
Severus  
  
James and his stupid gang are always teasing me. 'Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?' that was the last thing James had said before Flitwich came out and yelled at everyone. Now I sat in the library trying to ignore the laughs behind my back, I wish they would all die sometimes, no one knows my dark life, I don't think anyone cares either. All they want is to laugh at me, and treat me like shit. I can still taste that soap, my life sucks.  
  
James  
  
It was always fun to tease Snivelly, but after Evans yelling at me, and saying I wasn't cool, that was harsh. "Hey James, do you think we can get out of detention?" Sirius said as we walked up the marble staircase to the common room. "I don't think we'll be able to, Flitwich was so furious, I guess he didn't find that funny. I sure did." Remus was still reading his book. Peter had gone off to the bathroom. We got up to the common room, it was empty, besides a 5th year girl, she was in one or two of my classes I think, personally I didn't care, as long as I could hex her or something, something that'd be fun.  
  
Remus  
  
Sue was sitting by the fireplace reading a book; we had been friends before long ago, we kind of lost touch I guess you could say, after I accidentally attacked her when I was a werewolf. She looked up and then looked back down at her book, giving us no recognition. I sat down at a table close to the fireplace, James and Sirius sat down, and they started talking about how to get out of detention, they can be so immature, but I can't do much else to make them behave. Oh well. I went back to my book.  
  
Sirius  
  
"Hey," James whispered poking my hard in the leg "Do you want to do a jinx on the girl on the couch?" I looked over and Say the girl, I didn't know her name, all I knew was she was said to be most likely to get the highest scores on her OWLS and NEWTS. To smart, for my liking; but it doesn't matter what I think. "Why not? How about we make her book go flying around the room so she goes and chases it?" I asked him a smirk creasing my face. He smiled and nodded. We took out our wands.. "Accio, book!" we both whispered.  
  
Sue  
  
Next thing I know, my book went flying out of my hands and started spinning around the room, the pages flipping around. I turned my head and glared at James Potter and Sirius Black. I can't stand them, James thinks he's all cool with his messy hair, and Black thinks he's so hot because some of the girls are after him. I can't stand them, and they always are teasing people, especially Severus. They're so cruel. I stood up and walked over to them. My old friend Remus looked up, I wanted to be friends with him still but, He didn't want to be friends with me, oh well. "Give me back my book." I said to James and Sirius who where now laughing they're heads off. "You-*gasp*- Have to -haha-get it-*snigger*- yourself!!" Sirius said barely breathing. I took out my wand and pointed it at Sirius's it was about one inch away from his face. "Maybe you didn't hear my right; Give me my book back." I repeated slowly, so he understood what I was saying. "What'll you do if I don't eh? Jinx me? Aren't you a good girl?" Sirius sneered at me Remus put down his book. "Give Sue back her book you two." I glanced over to him, we was sitting there acting like nothing had happened between us.  
  
Remus  
  
"Sirius, come on, put it down." I said looking him straight in the eye. I didn't like it when people picked on Sue. When we were 9 her brother had hit her because she wouldn't give him 5 dollars. I didn't do anything, I never like thinking about that, but I do. Sirius was looking at me like I was crazy. Sirius frowned. "We were just having some fun!" he moaned "Please just give Sue back her book and apologize." I said, I didn't realize what I said until after I said it. Sue was looking at me her soft hazel blue eyes and dyed teal hair, she was always pretty. What am I saying???!!! Sirius waved his wand and mumbled the counter spell, the book floated over and landed with a thud on the table. Sue picked it up; and put her wand away. "Thank you." She said simply. "We're sorry." Sirius and James mumbled She nodded; then looked at me, smiling she said "Thanks Remus lets try and talk more alright?" I nodded; and she walked off towards the girls' dorm, and up the steps.  
  
Next day:  
  
Severus  
  
I woke up and walked down into the Slytherin common room, it was empty. I walked off to take a shower. I don't want that mud blood, Evans, defending me; I'd rather be teased than defended by a mud blood. I washed my greasy hair and face, the water barely able to penetrate my oily skin and hair. After I finished my shower I got dressed and greased my hair then walked down to the great hall. The some Gryffindors were already there. I don't like them, they hate me, I hate them, and there we go a good relationship. I walked over and sat down at the end of the Slytherin table and quietly started eating breakfast. "Oy! You Oily! Better cut down on the grease!" Yelled James across the hall. I hate him. I hate him so much, the anger the pulses inside me because of the bastard..I hate him more than anything.  
  
James  
  
I loved teasing him, he deserved it, he was oily and nasty, and who wouldn't want to tease him? "James, could you try not teasing him for one day?" someone said from behind me and Sirius, who was sniggering. I spun around, it was Susie or Susan or whatever. "What do you want Susie.Susan.Something?" "Sue" said Remus, who was standing next to her He sat down opposite of James. "Whatever. Why do you want me to stop teasing Snivelly? Are you going to do something about it?" I asked her drinking out of my orange juice. I ruffled my hair. "Would you like it," She sat down opposite of Sirius "if he teased you all the time?" "Well no.hey why are you sitting here?" I said rudely, even I thought I sounded a little rude. She ignored my comment asking her why she was sitting here. "See, so try being nicer to him. Oh, Remus," she said turning her head "Tonight's a full moon." Peter walked in or, well, ran in, he looked worried about something.  
  
Peter  
  
"Tonight's a full moon!" I said in a high pitched squeak "Susie," James started "Sue" corrected Remus looking at his book again "Yeah, Sue, just told us. Tonight's going to be fun." James said an evil smile creasing his face. "I'll be coming with." Said the girl who I presumed was Sue. "Wha, but, how do you know about Remus?!" I said in a hushed voice, sitting down next to James. "I grew up with him, we were pals," Her voice seemed happy but then turned dark, and she suddenly found her knees very interesting. "Then, he..he.." She broke off "I attacked her when I became a werewolf for the first time." Remus finished, his book was closed and his hands folded on top of it. Remus' voice seemed dark which wasn't normal for my friend. There was an odd silence. "You'll have to be an Animngus, which I bet your not." Sirius said blankly "I am." Sue said looking up "What? What are you then?" James asked quickly, this was getting interesting, it seemed like an interrogation. "I'm a white wolf." She said acting like it was nothing; the great hall was starting to fill with many groggy students. "We should finish this conversation later." I suggested They all nodded and I started to eat.  
  
Remus  
  
Its after breakfast, Sue and I have charms, I wonder why she wants to come with us when I'm a werewolf, I thought she'd be scared and not come, I can't even believe she's an Animngus. WE entered the room, and Sue asked me something. "What did you think about the last question on the exam?" I laughed. "Yeah, that was a real hard one. 'Give five signs that identify the werewolf.'" I said while we laughed She sat down in her seat on the other side of the room next to Minerva McGonagall and Sibyll Trelawney; two of her friends. Professor Flitwich climbed on top of a table, and opened his mouth. "Quiet, quiet, please class," the class was shushed "Thank you.." He started to talk to us about basic charms, and sometimes you can combine them to create different charms. "Please take notes class! This is important for the charms OWLS!" I took out some parchment and scribbled the notes on it.  
  
Sirius  
  
The only thing I have to look forward to is lunch. I thought to myself as I walked to Transfiguration. I sat down in my seat, right behind James; James wasn't here yet so I just waited. "Sit, sit!" said our sadist Teacher Professor Troina. She was pale and had long black hair that went down to her knees; she always wore black, and said almost every class: "it is pointless for you to learn this after all, your all going to die sometime." "We have new seats today. Even though it's pointless for you to get them because you're going to die someday." James ran in at that very second. "Sorry Professor, Professor Spriks had to keep me after for potions, I kind of blew up the caldron." He handed her a note From Professor Spriks "Your lucky James you escaped death, next time, though, you might not be as lucky." She started pointing at seats and saying names. "I heard we're transforming bugs into food." I whispered to James  
  
"Yum." He said, I let out a laugh. Sirius Black, Severus Snape. Great now I'm stuck next to Snivelly. I got up and moved my stuff to the seat next to him. "Hey Snivelly, what's up? Have you cleaned your underwear yet? Or are you still wearing the same pair as yesterday?" I asked him in a sneer "Shut-up Black." He said to me  
  
"What'd you say?" "You heard me: Shut-up." "I'll deal with you later." I said quietly. I don't know why James and I tease and torture Severus all the time, it doesn't make sense to me. Oh yeah, because we get bored, and he's so easy to tease..  
  
Sue  
  
It was Lunch, something I wanted; I didn't have much for breakfast, so it was nice to eat something. Remus sat down next to me. "Meat us on the Quitdditch pitch at 7:30, be in Animngus form." He said quietly in my ear. I nodded and ate some more of my salad. "I told you not to boss me around Snivelly!" Sirius yelled I looked up. "Not again." I said quietly I stood up, my heart was pounding, I didn't want for people to think I was a geek or make me as 'bad' at Severus, but I never liked being picked on, Severus probably doesn't like it either. I started walking when someone grabbed my wrist, I looked down, and Remus was looking up at me. "What?" I asked him "I don't want Sirius and James Pissed off at you." Remus said "They won't be, and if they are, I'll deal with it don't worry about me." I said and continued walking, Remus had let go of my hand. I walked right in between James, Sirius and Severus. "Leave him alone." I said calmly Sirius had his wand out in front in my face. "Move." Sirius replied I grabbed his wand. "Leave him alone." I repeated "No, I don't want to, so what are you going to do about it?" Remus appeared next to me, "Please Sirius leave this for later." Sirius scowled and stormed off to the Gryffindor table. I turned around and looked a Severus. "I," He said turning his head away "Don't want a girl defending me." I took this offensively, glared at him, then did a nodding bow and left to finish my salad.  
  
***end chapter one***  
  
A/n: Yes, this is how James and Sirius acted to Severus, so, I just made this is an hour, all from the top of my head. (And a lot of interruptions.) So please Review, Flames are fine, I need something to get this house of mine warm. 


	2. Chapter Two

Severus  
"Stupid bitch" I thought walking back to the common room later after all my  
classes.  
Why the hell can't I defend myself? Why the hell are girls and mud bloods  
always sticking up for me? Hell with them. I only see them as people trying  
to pull me down. People trying to slow me down.  
People trying to torture me.  
People trying to kill me.  
I hate them all.  
Even Sue and Lilly.  
James  
"Damn, that Sue girls getting in our way, and Remus is always siding with  
her, why the hell is he doing that?" I asked Sirius in an annoyed voice.  
He shrugged "They haven't talked for a long time right? Well, they might  
want to be friends again so they aren't disagreeing."  
I ruffled my hair and winked at Lily, who, as usual, blew me off.  
Sirius winked at a bunch of 2nd year girls, which looked like they could  
have fainted.  
"I don't know, what should we do to stop her from making us stop teasing  
all together?"  
Sirius asked a worried look in his eyes, but not his face.  
"It's going to take more than one girl to stop me from teasing all  
together." I smiled as we walked into the common room. Which I saw  
something odd...  
Remus  
I was in the common room waiting at the fireplace staring blankly at the  
fire when Sirius and James walked in. James looked a little stunned (but he  
usually did) he looked past me to a table on the other side on the room.  
Sue was over there zipping a bag full of work and notes into a knapsack.  
James burst out laughing as he fell into an old sofa Sirius looked confused  
then let out a little I-don't-know-why-I'm-laughing-but-I'm-doing-it-  
because-James-is laugh.  
"What?" She asked innocently  
"When the hell do you think your going to have time for that?" James said  
pointing at her bag, he stood up and walked over to the bag, it had quiet a  
few notes.  
"Our next test is Charms, and by what I've heard, you're more likely to  
turn a teacup into a dustpan rather than a desk. And change a parrot into a  
worm rather than a lamp, and that's even using the right spells." Sue said  
to James  
It was all true, James never was good at Charms, I always had to tell him  
everything and make copies of notes for him. But, I did it anyways.  
"How are you going to open it? Smart one?" James said sneering  
"James..." I said quietly  
Sue looked at me; and (to my surprise) she smiled.  
"Its okay Remus, I got it." She turned her look to James "Remus can open  
it. Smart one."  
She put her bag on her back. "I'll be on the qudditch pitch, better hurry  
up, the suns setting, where is Peter?" She asked looking from James to  
Sirius to me.  
"Uh, I think he's up in the dormitories." Sirius said "I'll go check"  
Sirius ran up the stairs  
"We only need Peter then we can go; but I have a feeling he forgot." Sue  
said she looked out the window. "Damn, Remus the sun." She pointed out the  
window  
Sue  
Remus looked out the window and saw what I saw, the sun had a sliver still  
up but the moon was going to be visible in a few minutes, about 10.  
Sirius ran down the stairs. "He's not up there." Sirius said. James ruffled  
his hair and funnied his face in thought.  
"We don't have time to search the whole school." I said as I dropped my bag  
on the floor and ran up the girls' dorm stairs. "Hey! What are you doing?  
Hey Wha-AHG!!" It was James, he was trying to follow me, but the steps  
turned into a slide and he rolled down the steps to the bottom with a thud.  
I went to my trunk and opened it. I took out my "A student Seer's book." I  
paged through it looking for a finding spell. I found it and ran back down  
the steps. James was sitting on the floor Nursing his bruised arms and  
butt.  
I ran back up into the boys' dorm, with James yelling "Hey! You can't go up  
there! We can't go into your dorm, so! Hey?! Are you listening to me?"  
Someone followed me up the steps, Remus was behind me.  
"Which bed is peters?" I asked frantically.  
"The one next to mine." Remus said calmly "You don't have to worry so much,  
Peter will come, hopefully, and if not we can get there some how."  
I went over to peters bed and looked for hairs; there was one on his  
pillow. I pointed my wand at "Findio, Peter" I said the hair glowed for a  
moment then a little whisp of white fog like air floated into my head.  
Remus went over to me and looked me in the face. I saw peter running up the  
stairs; he was coming to the common room.  
"Come on Remie! We have to go!" I said quickly  
"Remie?" He asked but I was already headed down the steps.  
Sirius  
Sue came down and grabbed her bag, Remus behind her, slightly red for some  
reason.  
Remus groaned and grabbed his stomach, as he fell to the floor. Sue turned  
and we all watched him fall to the ground. You know how things that you  
don't want happen, happen? And then it almost seems to replay in your  
mind....again, again, and again...  
That's what seemed to have been happening.  
Sue looked at him and fell to her knees. She seemed frozen. Her backpack  
fell off the shoulder which held it.  
"Remus? Remus come on get up!" James said the moon had come up, Remus was  
becoming a werewolf.  
Sue crawled over to Remus, her hand shaking she touched him. His eyes  
opened, they glowed a brilliant Yellow, Remus' hand slashed out at Sue  
cutting her palm. She fell backwards onto her back. She crawled away  
mumbling something. Peter entered the room and saw everything.  
"Damn it Peter!" I yelled at him.  
"Remus, please stop, Remus please stop." Sue said again and again. Her  
voice sounded like a little girl, this was too much for her. I looked over  
towards her and in her place was a white wolf, its coat gleaming, its eyes  
where hazel. It walked over to Remus and nudged him with its head. Remus  
looked at her, fur started to rise upon his body. Remus looked calmer and  
more relaxed. James changed into the stag, and I into a dog. Peter into a  
Rat. Remus stood up.  
"How are we going to get out of here?" I asked  
Sue was trembling, and Remus stood up looking down at her he said one thing  
"I don't know."  
  
~*~*~end chapter~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter Three

Remus  
I looked down at Sue.  
"I don't know."  
Sue was looking at me, her eyes full of fear, like back when it all  
happened. I wish it hadn't. I wish Sue didn't hate me for it, but now she  
will, again. She'll hate me again. I feel lost. Confused. Hidden from her.  
Like I'm looking trough a window made of steel, I can't see her; and if I  
do, it's not her, something happened after that day. I wish it hadn't  
happened.....  
"The common rooms going to fill up pretty soon." Peter said looking at me.  
I glanced at the window. "James think you can jump from here?"  
"Maybe."  
"Sirius?"  
"I bet so."  
"Peter?"  
"I'll be on James back."  
"Sue?"  
She was looking at me her eyes full of fear. Her paw bloody and drying.  
She swallowed her fear and looked at concentrated as possible.  
"Yes."  
"Alright," I walked over to the window and punched a hole through it. "Come  
on."  
I jumped out the window.  
James  
I quickly followed Remus (it was awful hard getting through the window.)  
The wind passed me and I landed hard making my legs collapse beneath me.  
Remus stood above me; he looked down.  
"I think this is too much for Sue."  
I looked at him. What had happened that time? The time when he attacked  
her? There had to be more. Wouldn't she be a werewolf? I don't see how  
she's not. I guess she's lucky.  
"What did happen that night? Did you bite her?"  
Remus looked up, Sirius was about to jump out.  
"It's a long story." He said  
Sirius landed next to me.  
"Did you bite her?"  
Sirius looked confused. Sue was about to jump.  
Remus looked away.  
"Did you?"  
"Yes."  
Sirius  
Sue landed next to me. Peter was clinging to the fur on her back. "You can  
let go now." Sue said  
Peter jumped off and started to run to the womping willow. He ran under it  
and tapped a knot. The whole tree froze. We all ran to at and into the  
tunnel under it. Sue was in the front followed by Remus. We all started to  
walk. It took about 10 minutes to get through the cave. Once we got to the  
shack James took Remus into the living room to talk.  
"Hey, Sue. You alright?" I asked sue looked pale. (Even though she is a  
white wolf, something was wrong.)  
She looked at me. Her eyes looked different, more scared. Fearful.  
I feel so sorry for her right now.  
"I'm fine." She said, her voice trembled slightly.  
"Do you want me to show you around?" I asked  
"That'd be nice Sirius."  
I smiled, and bounded over to the rooms to show her around.  
Peter  
I had snuck into the living room where James and Remus where talking.  
"What do you mean 'Yes' She's not a werewolf. How the hell does that work?"  
James asked his voice full of confusion and annoyance.  
"I can't tell you why;" Remus said slowly. "She accepted who I was I and  
accepted who she was. I promised never to tell anyone what she really was."  
"What is she Remus? She's not a werewolf apparently. Could she hurt  
someone?" James voice seemed more concerned and worried.  
Remus turned around and walked over to chair, where he sat down; and held  
his head in his hands.  
"Can she hurt anyone, Remus?" James asked more emotion in his voice  
"Yes."  
"What is she?" James asked again, his voice louder  
"I can't tell you." Remus said quietly  
"Tell me!" James yelled  
"I can't!" Remus yelled back  
Sue walked into the room. James turned to her glaring he yelled  
"What the hell are you?"  
Sue  
After I walked into the living room when Sirius was showing me the whole  
shack. James yelled at me, his voice angry and hateful. Did I ask for this?  
"What the hell are you?" He repeated  
I just looked at him not able to speak.  
"James." Remus said in a threatening voice  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" James yelled  
He shoved me to the ground pressing his two enormous front hooves down on  
my chest. Oxygen let my lungs and didn't dare return.  
"What the hell are you?" He spat in my face  
I closed my eyes. The weight on me left....there was a loud crash and a  
groan. I opened my eyes and Remus was picking me up. James had been shoved  
across the room and slammed into the wall next to Sirius. Peter and Sirius  
ran over to James to help him.  
"You don't hurt or threaten Sue." Remus said he carried me out of the small  
living space and over to the bed room where he sat me on the bed. I was  
able to breathe again, it made me feel better. Remus sat down on the foot  
of the bed, his back facing me.  
"James wants to know what you are." Remus said quietly.  
"I could tell." My chest hurt, I was going to have a bruise.  
"Should I tell him?" I asked  
"I don't want them to hate you." Remus said  
Remus always wanted things to be normal, I remember all the times. The full  
moon, the new moon; we both went through hell those nights.  
"They won't hate me." I said  
"How are you so sure?" Remus asked still not facing me  
"Just because on a new moon I become a vampire, doesn't mean they'll hate  
me."  
I said quietly, there was a knock on the door and Sirius came in.  
"Vampire?"  
~*~*~End chapter~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter Four

Sirius  
I walked into the bedroom and Remus was sitting on the end of the bed, Sue  
sat on the middle of the bed.  
"Just because on the new moon I become a Vampire, doesn't mean they'll hate  
me."  
"Vampire?" I said  
Remus turned me. He really didn't look happy to see me.  
"YOU'RE A VAMPIRE??? LIKE A BLOOD SUCKER????" I yelled, I felt stupid after  
I did.  
Sue looked upset. She slid off the bed and walked past me; her foot steps  
paused as she walked past me. "Yes, a Vampire." She said  
I looked at Remus. "Happy?" he asked his voice sounded vicious, it was  
usual for his emotion and mood to be high and easily aggravated when he  
became a werewolf, but he seemed a little more mad than normal.  
"How long has she....?" I said slowly  
"....a month before she met me. We were each 7." Remus said his eyes looked  
sad.  
I wanted to know the whole story but James came to the door.  
"We have a VAMPIRE???? AND A WEREWOLF???" James said  
"Yeah, dumb ass." I said  
He ignored me. "A Vampire and a werewolf? Wow, Hogwarts is getting more and  
more dangerous now isn't it?" he said  
"Its not like we chose to be what we are! YOU THINK WE LIKE GOING THROUGH  
THE HELL WE GO THROUGH EVERY MONTH???" Remus yelled, we were fighting, all  
because of Sue. It's funny, were all pissed off at each other. James and I  
were the ones who started this after all. If we hadn't put the hex on Sue's  
book....then this wouldn't be happening.  
"Yeah? Well do you think we like to be stuck with you?" James snapped  
Sue came back in, but she wasn't a wolf anymore, she was human.  
Remus  
Sue came back in, as a human. When I'm a werewolf I do what I do. I try to  
kill people, and turn them into werewolves.  
She walked past James, Sirius and Peter and went straight up to me. Her  
eyes were empty of emotion. There was no fear in her. I did want to but I  
did. I grabbed her by the neck and sunk my teeth in.  
I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate  
everything about me.  
"Remus;" Said a quiet voice in my ear "I'm not afraid anymore."  
I dropped her, she fell to the ground; she didn't move. Her chest rose up  
and down slowly. Her eyes where open she was watching me. I was about to  
go for the kill, to slash her throat with my claws. But they sunk into  
something else. They sunk into James.  
"GET SUE OUT OF HERE SIRIUS!" James yelled and his blood spilled on the  
ground.  
What am I doing? Why am I hurting my friends? I want them dead? No I don't.  
Yes. No. I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate everything about me.  
Sirius got Sue's body on his back and carried her out of the shack, out to  
the base of the hill which the shack sat upon.  
I fell backwards. "I hate myself." I said that's all I could say....  
Peter  
I had followed Sirius. Once Sirius got out of the shack he turned back into  
a human, and I did too. Sirius fell to the ground and dropped Sue. "Is she  
going to be alright?" I croaked  
Sirius didn't answer.  
"Its okay." Said a peaceful, quiet, dying voice.  
Sue lifted herself slowly. She fell back down.  
"Don't move damn it! You're going to bleed more!" Sirius said  
"I've been bitten a lot. Nothing to worry about." She coughed  
"Sue please!" I said worriedly.  
"I'll be fine Peter." She said holding her neck and sitting up. Her hand  
soon turned red. "Remus has done worse to me." She said slowly  
Sirius looked worried. "Let me look at it." He said  
Sue moved her hand and Sirius leaned closer.  
There where two deep holes. I looked closer. And I saw it. There where  
scars. All over her neck. Little round scars. Bite marks.  
"They're from Remus. One is from the boy that gave me the curse." She said  
slowly  
"Remus did all that?" Sirius asked.  
"Yes."  
"Remus couldn't have." Sirius said slowly  
Sue pulled up her sleeve. I was coved in scratched and claw made scars.  
"Are those from him to?" I asked my voice was cracking  
"Yes. I told him to let it out on me."  
"Why?" Sirius asked  
"I did it to him, he did it to me. I was better than letting it out on  
others."  
"Why did you go back to being human?" I asked  
"I can only hold that form for awhile. Not very long."  
"Who turned you into a vampire?" I asked  
"My friend, Severus."  
~*~*~  
A/n: Ooooooooooooooooooh! Interesting eh? It's so pretty! :: Starts petting  
computer :: Eh? Oh sorry. (Oro?) haha haha.... This is fun. U.W. has a big  
writers block. Sorry. (Unhealed wounds) So...I'm working on this. I'm hoping  
for it not to be more than 20 chapters. I'm going to make it short.  
Anyways, I'm going on again.  
~*~*~  
Sue  
The looked at me stunned.  
"S-Severus was a vampire?" Sirius blurted  
"Yes." I said  
"When I was 7 we were friends, he was a vampire, but I didn't know. The  
only way to get rid of the curse; is to give it to someone else....He told  
me to come with him a month before I met Remus; it was a new moon the  
night. We were in an ally about 3 blocks from my home. Then it all  
happened...I plan to take this curse to the grave." Sue voice had dropped. "I  
feel sorry for him. Even though he gave me this curse. That's why I defend  
him."  
"How can you not hate him?" Sirius asked me.  
"I don't like to hate people. If you hate someone, then you're just jealous  
of them."  
Sirius ripped the bottom half of his shirt off and rapped in around my neck  
to stop the bleeding.  
"We should go back into the shack." I said  
"Its 4 o'clock. The suns going to rise in 4 more hours." Peter said  
"Do you think you can turn back into a wolf?" Sirius asked  
"Yeah, I'll probably fall asleep and turn back into human in about 3-5  
hours." I said  
I turned back into a wolf. Sirius and Peter changed as well. We all ran  
back into the shack.  
When we got back into the shack Remus was sitting on the floor looking at  
his hands. Blood was on his lips. My blood. He looked up at me.  
"You hate me again don't you?" He asked me  
Sirius and Peter went into the living room were they thought James is.  
(That was where he had been.)  
I walked over to him and licked his cheek. "Why would I hate you? You've  
done worse, and I didn't hate you."  
He sat still. "I hate myself." He said  
"Don't. You shouldn't. I don't hate you. You shouldn't either."  
James  
The cuts on my side hurt; but I could ignore them.  
"Is she going to be alright?" I asked Sirius as he trotted in soon followed  
by Peter.  
"Yeah." Sirius said "How about you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Severus gave Sue the vampire curse."  
"What?"  
"If you're a vampire the only way you can get rid of it is if you bite  
someone else and pass the curse along."  
"So Severus gave it to Sue?"  
"Yes."  
"Why did she defend him then?"  
"She feels sorry for him."  
I sat on the couch looking at them.  
"Well, that's the nicest person I've ever heard." I said  
"Maybe. But not when she's a Vamp. If you look at her neck; then at Remus'  
you'll see some very interesting marks."  
"What do you mean?"  
"They let out they're anger and emotion when the new moon and full moon  
come upon each other. They took the pain and scars. I guess we never have  
known everything about Remus."  
I looked at them.  
"I think there's even more to the two of them that we don't know."  
~*~*~End Chapter~*~*~ 


	5. Chapter Five

Remus  
Sue was looking at me, her neck bloody and damp. It was like old  
times.....but back then it was worse....Why didn't anyone stop us? They didn't  
want to be hurt.....They should have stopped us.  
"Remus,"  
I looked up; Sue was looking at me; she looked empty of energy. Sue is so  
mystifying sometimes....I feel lost in her.....  
"I need to rest; I'll talk to you in the morning." Sue said.  
"But....Your wounds....are the going to be alright?" Remus asked  
"There's only one way to kill a vampire right?" Sue answered questioning  
me.  
I nodded and smiled the best I could.  
"Other wise I'd be dead now wouldn't I?" she continued  
She walked into the bedroom; that was the last I saw of her for the rest of  
the night.  
I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
~~four hours later~~  
When I opened my eyes I was human again. I felt a lot better. I could hear  
Peter snoring in the living room.  
I walked into the living room and James, Sirius and Peter where all humans,  
and asleep.  
Must be tired after the night we had.... I thought to myself.  
I walked into the bedroom Sue was human and asleep as well.  
I didn't want to wake anyone up; it was 8' o'clock. We all had our charms  
O.W.L.S today at 2:00.  
I sat down on the end of the bed and looked at the boarded up window.  
Feeling very bored I lied down at the foot of the bed and fell asleep  
again....  
Sue  
I woke up to find a dead weight on my ankle and leg. I looked down and saw  
Remus' head lying on my leg. He was asleep, and human.  
I lied there; looking at him. I glanced at my watch. 8:30. Crud. I still  
have to study.  
But Remus is so attractive when he's asleep....It's like he's finally able to  
leave his past for a few hours....The past....Who wants to remember it?  
Everyone has some bad in there past....Some more than others.....Like  
Remus.....His past is so awful.....How can he live knowing what he went  
through?  
Remus opened his eyes.  
"Morning." I said my head resting on my upper arm  
"Ah! I sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep on you!" Remus said frantically  
"Its okay, I just woke up, you didn't bother me."  
Remus pulled himself off my leg and sat upright; his back facing me.  
"Your tried aren't you, Remus?"  
He fell backwards, his legs dangled off the bed. His head was next to my  
stomach.  
"Yeah. I'm tried."  
"I don't blame you."  
"Sorry about last night."  
"Remus....Your not as bad, think about it. You use to be so scared, you had  
anger, you had to let it out, and it was me that you chose."  
"Yeah." Remus said quietly rolling over onto his stomach; his chin resting  
on his fists  
He opened his mouth again "I shouldn't have done that to you; I should have  
stopped myself...Tearing you apart....I had nightmares about killing you after  
that....they still won't leave me..."  
"Remus," I curled around so my head was closer to his "I'm not scared  
anymore, your not the same, you're a better person; I have nothing to fear.  
You have nothing to fear."  
"I do;" Remus said "Killing you...."  
James 


End file.
